Combatiendo contra San Valentin
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (AU)(CCEA#1.5)Son tres las veces que Damon Salvatore ha intentado que el día de los enamorados sea un día para recordar, pero tres veces son las que Stefan ha decidido hacer su entrada triunfal, ¿conseguirá Damon tener un San Valentín normal y corriente o es imposible teniendo como compañero de piso a su adorable e insoportable hermano? THREE SHOT.
1. Esmeralda

**Título:** Combatiendo contra San Valentín. (CCEA #1.5)

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Pairings:** Damon Salvatore  & Elena Gilbert

 **Argumento:** Son tres las veces que Damon Salvatore ha intentado que el día de los enamorados sea un día para recordar, pero tres veces son las que Stefan, ha decidido hacer su entrada triunfal, ¿conseguirá Damon tener un San Valentín normal y corriente o es imposible teniendo como compañero de piso a su adorable e insoportable hermano? Lo que Damon se pregunta siempre, ¿dónde está Rebekah para llevarse a Stefan?

 **Words:** 1,000

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín: "Título de viñetas" del foro Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **¡COMBATIENDO CONTRA SAN VALENTÍN!**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ESMERALDA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Febrero, 2017.

Hacía unos días que había retomado las clases pero tenía la sensación de que no había descansado nada y todo se debía a los exámenes y los turnos doble en el trabajo y encima esa semana tenía que entrar antes a la facultad.

No trabajaba tanto por un poco más de dinero, sino para tener ese día completamente libre para su chica.

El año pasado no pudieron celebrar San Valentín en condiciones pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, tenían la casa para ellos solos, cosa que se había asegurado hablando con la novia de su hermano y Elena no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaba planeando.

 _"¿Qué podía salir mal?"_

En un tiempo récord preparó todo. Elena estaba a punto de llegar por lo que dejó la casa a oscuras a excepción de las velas, que daban el toque perfecto. Se había comido mucho la cabeza con la sorpresa para al final se decidió por algo sencillo y sensual, como Elena.

—¿Damon? —no parecía que hubiese nadie pero Elena estaba segura de que eso no era así, había un olor en el aire un tanto extraño, fue a echar mano del interruptor pero no llegó a pulsarlo pues vio una luz asomándose del salón, una luz tenue pero era luz.

Elena llevaba toda la mañana dando vueltas, de la facultad a la biblioteca y así sucesivamente por lo que no se paró a pensar lo que estaba pasando, así que tomó lo primero que pilló, que era un paraguas y corrió todo lo sigilosa que pudo hasta el salón, abrió la puerta de una patada y se lanzó directa a la figura humana que apareció ante sus ojos.

Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando Elena quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, había golpeado al intruso que no era otro que su novio.

—Oh —soltó el paraguas y se lanzó a por su chico, que se sujetaba la cabeza con cuidado, miró a su alrededor y casi quiso echarse a llorar—. ¿Qué es esto…?

—San Valentin, Elena, ¿es que no teníais eso en Londres?

—Lo siento tanto… —apartó las manos del chico para ver la zona afectada pero no podía hacerlo pues casi no había luz suficiente—. Las velas no son muy prácticas, ¿eh?

—Y tú eres muy poco romántica.

—Voy a por el botiquín.

—No estoy sangrando.

Elena encendió las luces del salón, Damon bufó molesto, ¿es qué a quien se le había ocurrido la idea de hacerle una sorpresa a la única chica que no se deja sorprender? Que tonto podía ser a veces.

Elena volvió al rato con el botiquín, estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero el ojiazul no le dio mucha importancia pues todavía estaba molesto por haber fallado con algo que llevaba planeando semanas, ¡había hecho dobles turnos solo para tener ese día libre!

—¿Sigues enfadado?

—No.

—Sigues enfadado —estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados por velas inservibles y pétalos rojos, Elena tomó uno de ellos y se lo llevó a la nariz, abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que eran de verdad—. Damon, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

—No importa —se levantó y fue apagando vela por vela, pero ni con eso consiguió relajarse, ¿por qué siempre le salían las cosas mal?

¡Incluso en su aniversario había pasado algo parecido!

Elena no era buena para las fechas, pero mantenía la esperanza que un día tan nombrado por la gente sí que lo recordara. Recogió todas las velas y las llevó a la cocina, ¿cómo les estaría yendo a Rebekah y a Stefan? Seguramente mucho mejor que a él.

—Soy gilipollas… retrasado... —le dio un golpe seco a la encimera, ¿o eran varios?

—Damon…

La voz angelical de Elena captó toda su atención, más bien lo hizo cuando lo llamó por tercera vez pero es que estaba enfadado, el pobre se merecía tardar un poco en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se giró para encontrarse con la exquisita sonrisa de su novia y lo que llevaba puesto.

Espera... ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en la cocina?

—¿Te gusta? Pensé que el rojo sería más apropiado… pero llevo toda la semana viendo rojo por todas partes.

Damon estaba muerto porque no había otra explicación para lo que estaba viendo, Elena llevaba un camisón casi transparente que dejaba entrever con claridad la ropa interior de color verde que llevaba.

Nunca le había gustado tanto el color esmeralda hasta ese maldito momento.

—Feliz San Valentín…

Damon corrió hasta alcanzar a la chica, la cual sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentaba bien sorprender en vez de ser sorprendida, por lo que no podía estar más feliz por haber llevado su jugada hasta el último segundo. Damon no tardó mucho en romper el contacto visual para alcanzar sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de amor, besar a Elena era como sumergirse en una burbuja, como si el mundo dejara de existir y solo importara lo que sus labios podían decirse.

Casi sin darse cuenta se encontraban en el salón, desnudándose mutuamente mientras dejaban un reguero de besos en el cuerpo del otro. Su primer día de los enamorados no podía acabar mejor pero claro, no todas las parejas pueden contar con un compañero de piso un tanto molesto que prefería llegar a casa en vez de ir corriendo a la cita con su novia.

Stefan no podía tener más mala suerte, con los auriculares puestos y con la cabeza en la cita que iba a tener con su novia en unas horas, no se dio cuenta de los gemidos que escapaban del salón ni tampoco de la ropa que había tirada por todas partes, por lo menos hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Joder!

Damon se apartó de la chica y Elena se cubrió como pudo con unos cuantos cojines. Stefan sentía que en cualquier momento se le iban a quemar los ojos.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces Stefan?! —le gritó molesto y divertido—. Sé sincero, hermanito: querías verme desnudo.

 _Sí, nada podía salir mal._

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Feliz no-cumpleaños

**Palabras:** 1,000.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 02: FELIZ NO-CUMPLEAÑOS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Febrero, 2018.

10/02/2018, 20:29h.

" **Este fin de semana eres toda mía, ¿entendido? Tengo una sorpresa para tí". -D**

14/02/2018, 17:50h.

" **Cuando salgas del trabajo te espera una sorpresa en casa, ¿quieres una pista? NUESTRA CAMA". -E**

Miró el teléfono, Damon estaría a punto de salir de la cafetería, trabajo que había conseguido unos meses atrás. No necesitaban el dinero, pues la herencia era más que suficiente para pagar los gastos y para sobrevivir, pero por más que insistieran, Damon no quería ser un consentido.

¿Tenía sentido? Ninguno, pero era tontería discutir.

El año pasado no pudieron disfrutar en condiciones, pues tras el encuentro con Stefan, la pareja perdió las ganas de disfrutar, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, no solo porque Damon quería pasar el fin de semana con ella, sino porque ella se había encargado de Stefan.

Tenía todo listo —excepto que aún no se había desnudado pero es que a Damon le quedaba media hora para llegar—, solo necesitaba darse una ducha para relajarse del día que llevaba y acostarse en la cama que había preparado expresamente para ese día, pero lo que Elena no esperaba es que Damon se adelantara a sus planes.

—¿Damon? —preguntó alarmada, ¿qué había hecho? ¿salir antes? ¿volar a la velocidad de la luz? Llegó hasta el salón, Stefan estaba allí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí…

—No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando…

Se quedó callada al ver la mirada desolada de su amigo, casi quiso golpearse con algo por ser tan egoísta, ¿era tonta o qué? Algo había pasado y seguramente tendría nombre: Rebekah.

El chico se lanzó a sus brazos y se rompió si fuese un niño, Elena lo dejó, porque así eran los mejores amigos, estaban allí para ser el hombro del otro, para escuchar y dar amor.

Casi sin darse cuenta los dos llegaron al cuarto de Elena, que también era el de Damon, el chico le explicó todo, que al final no era nada malo, solo que Rebekah no podía venir este mes, en ningún momento. Stefan parecía estar montando un problema de un granito de arena, pero es que seguramente había algo más que no le estaba contando y ella no le iba a forzar a hablar.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —se tumbó en la cama deshecha, cual niño pequeño, Elena dibujó una mueca de disgusto pero aceptó.

—Avisa a Damon.

—Otra vez os estoy fastidiando…

—No importa. Este finde me tiene algo preparado, ¿sabes algo?

Stefan sonrió pero negó con la cabeza y Elena lo dejó estar, pues todavía tenía que ducharse, aunque ya no hubiese noche romántica para hoy.

Damon llegó a la casa en un tiempo récord, desde que había recibido el mensaje de Elena horas atrás no había podido parar de pensar que era lo que le tenía preparado para esa noche, sea como fuere, él iba a darle otra sorpresa, en forma de billetes de avión para ir a NOLA, a uno de los festivales más importantes de la zona, no era un regalo perfecto pero sabía que la chica quería ir desde que vio el reportaje en la televisión.

Todo estaba a oscuras, encendió un par de luces para comprobar que no había nada fuera de lugar, subió las escaleras despacio, preparándose mentalmente pero era imposible relajarse, ¡estaba demasiado nervioso!

—Elena… —musitó al entrar en el cuarto, el cual estaba también a oscuras, iba a encender la luz cuando le pareció ver un bulto en la cama, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía empezó a soltar sus cosas y a quitarse la ropa.

No llegó a desnudarse pero sí lo suficiente para subirse a la cama y arrastrarse hasta alcanzar a la persona que descansaba bajo las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, _princesa_ … —susurró muy cerca de donde debería estar el rostro de la chica, acarició con ternura, por encima de las sábanas, el cuerpo que se escondía, pero no fue hasta que intentó meterle mano cuando el bulto empezó a gritar.

No fue la única persona que gritó, pues Damon no tardó en acompañarlo al reconocer una voz masculina bajo las sábanas.

Elena salió del cuarto de baño y encendió las luces de la habitación para encontrarse la escena más graciosa de su vida, su chico, casi sin ropa en el suelo, pues se había caído de la cama, y su mejor amigo (vestido) de pie en la cama, mirando con horror la escena que se producía ante sus ojos.

¿Qué hizo Elena? Pues reírse, reírse como nunca antes lo había hecho, captando la atención de las dos víctimas del crimen.

—¿¡Me estabas metiendo mano!? —gritó horrorizado mientras se cubría el cuerpo con las manos, Damon estaba boqueando.

Damon miró de su chica a su hermano, estaba empezando a perder el color del rostro mientras analizaba la escena con atención, ¿le había tocado…? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Había intentando tocar a su propio hermano!

Quiso vomitar, ¿o quizá lo hizo? Stefan seguía gritando improperios a diestro y siniestro, Elena no podía parar de reírse y él solo quería que la tierra le tragase, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿por qué Stefan estaba en su cama? ¡Quería morirse!

—¡Deja de reírte! —gritaron a la vez. Elena se acercó hasta su novio pero este no quería ni mirarla, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—Mátame…

—Eres un exagerado, Damon. ¡Este es el mejor San Valentin de la historia!

Damon negó con la cabeza, Stefan empezó a lanzar cojines contra Damon, pero ninguno le dio.

Elena le abrazó con cariño mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Feliz…

—No digas "Feliz San Valentin", no te atrevas.

—¿Feliz no-cumpleaños?

Damon le lanzó una mirada asesina y Elena se echó a reír, de nuevo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? De lo único que se lamentaba era de no haber estado allí para grabarlo. En ese momento le pareció ver unos papeles en los vaqueros de su chico y mientras este ocultaba su rostro, ella le sacó los billetes.

—Mi amor...

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Tocar el cielo FIN

**Palabras:** 999.

Me ha gustado escribir esta historia, como un segundo final para mis personajes de Combatiendo contra el amor, pero la última palabra la tenéis vosotros, ¿qué me decís? ¡Deseadme suerte en el reto!

Gracias a todos los que usáis un poco de vuestro tiempo para leerme.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL: TOCAR EL CIELO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Febrero, 2019.

—Odio San Valentin, ¿tenemos que salir a cenar?

—¿Quieres quedarte en casa?

Quiso sonar como si nada pero no le funcionó pues en cuanto el rostro de Damon perdió todo color, ella se echó a reír como nunca, provocando que las llaves se le escurriera de las manos.

Damon no podía impedir que su mente recreara esa fatídica tarde, era como si también estuviera en su contra, quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta de su casa, pero descartó la idea.

—No, pero podríamos fingir que este día no existe.

Elena recogió las llaves en el mismo momento que Stefan abrió la puerta, tanto Damon como ella lo miraron entre extrañados y asustados, eso último, solo Damon, por supuesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Y dónde quieres que esté?

—¿Hoy? En Marte si es necesario —le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú eres quien me intentó violar, ¿recuerdas? — Rebekah apareció por detrás de Stefan justo en ese momento—. Pero eso no es lo importante: hoy la casa es mía, si lo dejamos claro desde primera hora, evitaremos malentendidos.

—Ni de coña.

—Damon, déjalo —Elena agarró la mano de su novio y tiró dulcemente, el chico no iba a matar a su hermano pero sabía que no iba a marcharse de allí porque Stefan quisiera montar ahí su nidito de Cupido Enamorado.

—¿Y _tu casa_ , Bekah?

Todos sabían que Rebekah se había instalado en la ciudad para hacer el master, pero lo que Stefan no le había dicho todavía es que Klaus y Caroline se estaban quedando allí por unos días, pues el rubio quería enseñarle la ciudad a su prometida.

O algo así.

—No me puedo creer que estemos dejando que se salga con la suya, ¡ha vuelto a estropearlo!

—No, no lo ha hecho —le recordó mientras paseaban por las calles abarrotadas de gente enamorada y de escaparates de color rojo y rosa—. Vamos a ir a cenar y después vamos a buscar una habitación en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad ¡y con vistas a Central Park! ¿A qué no es mal plan?

Damon dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, Elena sabía que algo le estaba ocultando pero no intentó sonsacarle información, el año pasado vivieron el mejor fin de semana de la historia en NOLA, así que, fuera lo que fuera, sería una sorpresa de diez, así que, simplemente asintió conforme. Por lo menos no tendrían otro San Valentín bochornoso, o eso esperaba, pues con el menor de los Salvatore, todo era posible.

La cena fue sacada de un cuento de hadas, Elena tenía la sensación de que estaba viviendo un sueño que se le iba a escapar de las manos en cualquier momento, pero Damon estaba allí para recordarle, constantemente, de que eso nunca pasaría, que esa era su realidad ahora y que no iba a despertarse nunca.

Porque no estaba soñando.

Era su realidad desde que viven en Nueva York.

—Deberíamos pedir la cuenta…

—Deberíamos —sonrió enigmático. Elena ya se estaba cansando de ese jueguecito, ¡llevaban así toda la cena!

—Deberíamos… ¿qué deberíamos hacer, Damon? —preguntó bajito, con un toque en la voz que despertó los ojos azules de Damon, una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando el ojiazul se llevó la mano al pantalón para sacar de él una caja de terciopelo rojo—. Oh, Dios mío…

—No, solo soy Damon, y tú —abrió la caja con delicadeza, Elena no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, se había esperado cualquier cosa, ¡excepto eso!—: ¿quieres seguir siendo "solo Elena" o quieres ser mi esposa?

—¿Así, de pronto? ¿Nada de los discursos que me sueltas todos los días?

—Es que no hay nada más que decirte. Una vez te prometí que esto duraría para siempre, solo quiero continuar con esa promesa hasta mi último aliento —sacó el anillo de la caja y tomó la mano de la chica—. Estar contigo, Elena Gilbert, es como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, ¿qué más puedo pedir que no sea casarme contigo?

Elena abrió la boca para decir algo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y brillantes, exactamente como estaban los de Damon, todo parecía tan mágico que ninguno de los dos imaginó que el sonido del teléfono iba a devolverlos a la realidad.

Damon cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Espero Stefan que se esté incendiando la casa —puso el altavoz para que la chica pudiera escucharlo, aunque seguía sumergida en la nube de la que no quería escapar. Damon, en cambio, parecía que quería matar a alguien.

—No, tranquilo, solo quería ver si he estropeado este San Valentín también, me sentiría muy mal si así fuese…

—Voy a… —apretó con fuerza, hasta clavarse el anillo en la palma de la mano, quería matar a alguien, quería poder sacar a Stefan del otro lado y ahogarlo en champagne.

—¡Vamos a casarnos, Stefan! —gritó eufórica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su prometido, gran parte del contenido de la mesa cayó al suelo pero a ninguno de los dos le pareció importante, pues en cuanto Elena dijo que "sí", Damon olvidó hasta de cómo se llamaba o por qué estaba enfadado segundos atrás.

Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y unió sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso, olvidando todo lo demás, como el vestido se había manchado, como los restos de la cena estaban desperdigados por el suelo e incluso la mirada asesina de los comensales y los camareros, excepto Stefan, no podían olvidarse de Stefan, no cuando seguía gritando por el otro lado del teléfono junto a Rebekah.

Damon tomó el teléfono sin romper el beso y colgó. Stefan podía irse al infierno si quería, él estaba en el cielo, literalmente.

—Te quiero.

El teléfono volvió a dar señales de vida, Damon no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar aire mientras Elena se desternillaba de risa a su lado, ¿y qué más daba? se dijo, esa era su realidad ahora, mañana y siempre.

—Damon, ¿y si vamos a estropearle la noche a Stefan?

 **FIN.**


End file.
